Chains
by YonderB
Summary: Oneshot. Karin and Suigetsu are thrown into a dark dungeon with only themselves. What are the effects? Suigetsu x Karin. Very slight angst.


Thunder crashed in the sky, thick, dark clouds loomed over the land below, casting thick shadows, rain pelting down in sheets. The air was thick with moisture, making one choke when they breathed, the sudden flashes of pure-white; blinding, in the near-jet-black land.

A small smattering of buildings sat on the side of a hill. Beneath a certain building, there was a room: which was dark, the air thick and barely breathable, the moisture from outside not reaching it, neither of the corpses on the floor moved, it was too dark to see.

"Any more bright ideas?" asked one of the persons, shifting uncomfortably, his voice deep and raspy, eyes useless in the pitch-black room, his arms pulled behind him, as he lay on his side.

"Shut up, Suigetsu," was the other person's reply, a female, lying on her opposite side to him, their two backs against each other, their hands cuffed in the dark, their wrists tied together, and to each other's.

The male sighed, Suigetsu, wiggling his fingers to reinstate circulation into his cold digits, ignoring his fellow prisoner's fingers, which brushed against his as he moved his own.

It's funny. The two of them had been in this cell for two weeks, and in the start of the two weeks, they would've freely ripped each other's throats out, but... It seemed, in their time alone together, they had found _peace_.

"Hey, Karin..." murmured Suigetsu, arching his back, a few cricks in his neck audibly putting themselves right, the back of his head rubbing against his female companion's.

"What?" she wasn't hostile, like she would've been before, she actually wanted to know what he had to say, the contact seeming comforting to her.

"D'you think Sasuke and Juugo are looking for us?" the young man murmured, turning his head to try and look over his shoulder, even if it was too dark to see anything.

"I'd try and find out, if it weren't for those chakra-opressing tags all over the room," her voice was hostile now, a soft growl in the dark.

Suigetsu sighed, placing his cheek against the cold stone floor once again. He didn't want to anger her, he just wanted to talk with someone.

There was deafening silence for mere minutes, but eternity for the two captives. Finally, Suigetsu felt Karin's slender fingers interlink with his, in a silent apology for her outburst.

Suigetsu merely stroked her smooth hands with his calloused thumbs, his eyes fluttering half-closed as he ran a barely-moist tongue over his dry lips.

A muffled scream was heard above them, and the two paused, listening curiously.

"RIP IT ALL OUT!" screamed a familiar voice in glee, "THE GIZZARDS FIRST! _SO MUCH BLOOD!_ AHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, a door flew open, flooding their usually-dark room with blinding light, causing Suigetsu, the closest one to the door, to flinch and scrunch his eyes closed as they stung.

"There you are," stated a deep voice, making Suigetsu forcefully squint into the light.

The mist-nin grinned.

"Hey, Sasuke. You're late."

The Uchiha, light flooding around his figure, making his edges glow, walked over to Suigetsu and Karin, blood staining the front of his robes and his right hand. He sliced strait through the chains that bound Suigetsu and Karin with ease, sheathing his blood-lathered katana back behind his back.

Both captives struggled to sit up, Suigetsu staring at the purple-blue indents around his arms and wrists from the chains.

Such _smooth_, oval marks.

Juugo stumbled into the doorway, staring at his hands, which were coated in blood.

"Let's go," stated Sasuke flatly, turning to the door.

Karin staggered to comply, stumbling to her feet, and quickly followed him out. Suigetsu took his time, but stood all the same, his legs aching from the weeks of no use, the mist-nin stumbling after his 'team'.

Even four months after his 'kidnapping', Suigetsu could still see the perfect, smooth, round bruises from the chains.

The chains that bound him to Karin.

Karin took no notice of hers, and took no heed to Suigetsu's pleading looks for help.

Karin was the only constant Suigetsu had in that dark prison. He was going to be chained to her. _Forever_.

((END. This is for my best friend, who gave me the prompt 'chains' with the pairing 'Suigetsu X Karin'. I'm not a fan of the pairing, but, hell. Suigetsu is sweet. Was fun to write once I got the main idea in my head. Enjoy.))


End file.
